


After All

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [40]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Diego finds Klaus in an alleyway.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 80





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Day Forty of my challenge and my generator gave me Kliego. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome!
> 
> Happy Reading.

It  _ should  _ have been a normal patrol. Diego was circling the city, sticking to the shadows and back alleys and making sure that no one was getting into too much trouble. 

But, his normal patrol soon went sour when he stumbled into an alleyway, eyes scanning the darkened passage until they fell on a limp body a few feet away from the entrance. 

Diego instantly recognised the person from the  _ Hello, Goodbye  _ tattoos on their palms. The shorter man cursed and ran into the alleyway, tugging his mask off before shoving it into his pocket. 

"Goddamnit, Klaus." Diego cursed, dropping to his knees in the dirty alleyway and fingers coming to rest against Klaus' throat to check for a pulse. 

It was faint, but it was there. Diego breathed a sigh of relief and tugged Klaus into his arms, throwing his limp body over his shoulder before carrying him back to his car. He deposited him into the backseat, letting him recline across the three seats, and climbed behind the wheel, driving them to his shabby apartment in the back room of a gym. 

"I swear, Klaus." He whispered, staring through the rearview mirror at the green-eyed man sprawled across his backseat, "One of these days, I'm not gonna be lucky enough to find you alive."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Who else would I have to annoy?" Klaus grumbled, eyes still shut, but now clearly awake. 

Diego's grip tightened briefly on the steering wheel and a soft sigh of relief fell from his lips at the taller man's now-conscious state. 

He snorted softly and rolled his eyes, catching Klaus' gaze in the mirror, "I dunno? Maybe Ben?" 

Klaus grinned tiredly and shook his head, "Nah. I already do that." He glanced at the vacant seat next to him, arching an eyebrow, "Isn't that right, Benny-Boo?" 

Diego turned out of Klaus' incessant ramblings until the taller man made a noise of disapproval and Diego caught his gaze again, arching an eyebrow in concern. 

"Everything okay?" Diego asked. 

Klaus fell silent for a minute, a far-off look in his eyes, before he shook himself out of it and grinned half-heartedly, "Can we get waffles?"

Diego fondly shook his head, "You and goddamn your waffles." 

Despite his apparent annoyance, Diego swung a left towards the nearest Waffle House and tried not to smile at Klaus' triumphant cheer. 

He knew, realistically, that Klaus would only be here for a few hours to get what he wanted and then leave again, but even a few moments spent with the green-eyed man were treasured. 

Klaus had always been his favourite amongst the Hargreeves Children, he was funny and sarcastic, but kind and caring. That had only changed in the later years because Reginald had sunk his disgusting claws into the man and poisoned him to believe that his emotions were a weakness. 

So, those few rare moments where Klaus spent an evening with Diego and shards of his true personality cut through the Reginald-crafted persona were heavenly and memories that Diego pulled on when he was feeling his lowest. 

He refused to allow himself to admit his feelings or his attachment, his heart would only get broken when Klaus inevitably left again, but they were there, lurking and ready for when Klaus allowed himself to come home again. 

Because, no matter what the other man did, Diego would always accept him and welcome him back with open arms. 

Love makes you do crazy things, after all. 


End file.
